


In Another Lifetime

by SassyCat (sassy_cat)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light Bondage, Master/Slave, Minor Violence, Multi, Non Consensual, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Travel, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cat/pseuds/SassyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione goes back in time with only the best of intentions but finds that terrible things really do happen to witches who meddle with time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleysiasnape](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aleysiasnape).



> Pinch hit for the 2012 [](http://hp_prisonerfest.livejournal.com/profile)[**hp_prisonerfest**](http://hp_prisonerfest.livejournal.com/) on LJ.  
>  A huge thank you to the lovely [](http://starduchess.livejournal.com/profile)[**starduchess**](http://starduchess.livejournal.com/) who was kind enough to step up last minute and offer a wonderful beta. The piece is much improved by her keen eye.

This had to work; she just couldn't bear to keep watching him die in her dreams. She'd spent months preparing, so it was time to take a leap of faith and do what she intended — go back sixteen months and warn Professor Snape. It should be easy since she had plenty of experience using Time-Turners. All she had to do was turn the dial on the modified device and trust in her own adjustments.

Gazing into her bedroom mirror, she approved of her altered appearance. With deep red hair and green contacts, she looked nothing like Hermione Granger. She'd gathered up enough gold to survive while she lived out her time in the past, and she'd obtained false papers to confirm her assumed identity should she need to find work.

So all she had left to do was … do it. Closing her eyes, she twisted the dial and felt the world spinning all around as she was carried back to her past.

When Hermione opened her eyes, she was shocked to see that her bedroom looked like a nursery. She remembered this room with pink bears and roses because her mum had changed it when she started school, but the crib in the corner gave her chills; _that_ she didn't remember. As she realised that she must have gone back much further than she'd intended, she gasped and quickly searched the room. Baby blankets, diapers … bottles. Oh, fuck.

She needed to find out the date to know just how badly she'd got this wrong. Carefully, she opened the door to her room and set out to explore the house. As she reached her father's study, she glanced inside to make certain that he was at his office and not working from home. Seeing the room was empty, she rushed to his desk to look through his calendar.

What she found made her heart pause. April 16, 1980. What the hell was she going to do?

Falling into the chair, she pulled open her father's desk drawer and was relieved to see that he had kept a bottle of scotch hidden there even as far back as 19-fucking-80. Twisting off the lid she turned the bottle up and drank, wishing her hands would stop shaking.

The alcohol warmed her body and settled her nerves but didn't solve any of her problems. There was nothing for it. She was never going to live her life as she'd planned. She was trapped in another life and would have to start fresh without her parents or her friends.

Refusing to let her tears fall, she rubbed her eyes and tossed the contacts into the bin. She didn't need a disguise anymore. Feeling overwhelmed, she pushed away from the desk, slipped out of the place that had always been her home and headed for the Leaky Cauldron.

 

~

 

Hermione spent the next couple of days getting used to the idea that she was trapped nearly twenty years in the past and that she had no credentials, no life plan. She'd also had time to realise that this disaster could be a blessing in disguise. If she was lucky, she could change everything! She might even save Harry's parents.

She'd quickly gone to Cokeworth and set about watching Severus Snape. He rarely left his house, but from what she could see, he seemed the same as she remembered from Hogwarts. When he did come outside, he spent that time sneering at neighbours and glancing around suspiciously as if he was aware that he was being watched.

As she watched him gather some herbs then go back inside, she knew she had to approach him soon; putting it off was just driving her to distraction. Sitting down beneath a tree, she put her legs out straight and stared up at the clouds wondering how best to meet him.

Deep in thought she never realised that she was being watched as well. Her first good look at young Severus Snape was the glimpse she caught just as he pressed his wand into her throat and whispered a spell that made everything fade to darkness.

When she woke, she was tied to a chair in what she guessed was his sitting room. He'd stripped her naked, tied her arms at the wrist behind her back and had ropes crisscrossing between her breasts binding her middle so tightly that she couldn't squirm. Each ankle was carefully tied to the outside of a chair leg.

She was completely at his mercy and from the smirk on his face, he knew it. He approached her carefully and made certain to hover intimidatingly as he asked, "Who are you, and why are you following me?"

The move was so reminiscent of something from Potions class that she wanted to smile but dared not anger him. "I've been waiting for the right time to talk to you. I have information."

His eyes narrowed and if possible he grew more suspicious. "Why not send an Owl? Why shadow my movements?" He circled the chair and then grabbed her hair forcing her to look up as he questioned, "You're a spy for Dumbledore; aren't you?"

Eyes wide with fright, Hermione quickly denied it. "Merlin, no! I just need to talk to you. I have information about the future."

"I hold no respect for Seers." He reached out and pinched her nipple, making Hermione gasp. "Try again," he drawled as he released her hair. "What do you want?" he grumbled impatiently. "I'm not buying any of your divination rubbish."

Hermione didn't know what to do, so she just blurted out, "I'm looking for Severus Snape. I have very important information to give him and I've come a very long way to find him."

Snape eyed her warily before answering, "Fine, you already know who I am. Tell me what you need me to know, then I'm going to show you why spying on me is a dangerous business."

Resenting his threat, Hermione looked him square in the eye and said, "You're going to die."

He pulled his hands away from her body and gave her an incredulous look. "That's your information? I'm sad to inform you that I already knew that."

Hermione sighed. He was so difficult. "I know when and how you're going to die, and I want to stop it."

At that he seemed slightly curious before cautiously replying, "Assuming that's true, why stop an event that will bring great joy to so many?"

"I just have to. You're a good man after you betray Voldemort."

His reaction to the name was instantaneous. In a fit of fury he slapped her hard across the face, bringing tears to her eyes. "Lying bitch! How dare you say his name and accuse me of treachery!"

"No … no, it's true." He had to believe her because even she could hear the desperation in her voice. "You will betray him when he kills Lily!"

Snape's wand was at the ready with a spell on his lips, but he froze at the mention of Lily's name. He stood there staring for the longest time then turned and left the room, leaving her bound, cold and very worried about how this had turned out so differently than she'd expected.

 

~

 

When she'd been told that bad things happen to witches who meddle with time, this was not what Hermione had imagined. She could have guessed that she might erase herself from existence or change the future for the worse, but she never would have thought it meant that she'd be kneeling in Professor Snape's bedroom without her robes and wearing a collar.

She'd been a fool to approach Snape and try to warn him about the future. If she'd only waited a couple of years then she wouldn't be in this mess. She should have remembered that Severus Snape hadn't always been Dumbledore's man. In fact, with the way he was hungrily sucking Lucius Malfoy's cock, she'd call him Malfoy's man.

Hearing Malfoy brag about how Professor Snape had once been his best pet made her stomach twist. She didn't want to think about what that meant for her and whether Malfoy would continue to come around to assist with her _training_.

She watched Snape's head bob up and down, while Malfoy fisted his fingers into long, black hair, guiding the pace. This was to be her tutorial. Malfoy had found her own technique lacking and warned her to watch someone competent lest she disappoint him again.

Her bum still burned from the spanking that she'd received when she'd last failed him, so it was something that she'd strive not to do again. The moans coming from Snape were surprisingly enthusiastic, and she could see his own hardness pressing against his trousers. If she didn't hate them both so much, she'd have found the performance very arousing.

Just when she thought they'd forgotten about her, Malfoy pushed Snape away and walked over to her. Pulling on her collar to bring her down onto all fours, Malfoy grabbed her by the hair as he pressed his hot, wet cock against her lips and said, "Open, bitch."

Knowing better than to refuse, she parted her lips and he pushed in all the way, hitting the back of her throat, grinding her nose into his pubic hair. Gagging around the length, he didn't give her time to adjust as he began to fuck her mouth in earnest. "You're much improved," he murmured, "but then Severus always has been excellent at demonstrations. He's performed as an example for many of my pets, but it's my honour to help him break in his first."

She could hear Snape moving around, pulling off his clothes, and before she was ready, he was behind her gripping her thighs and pushing into her. She could feel how hard he was, a steel heat, as he pounded into her, somehow pushing Malfoy's cock further down her throat.

Snape pushed her legs further apart and parted her cheeks, rubbing his thumb around her hole and getting it wet with something cold. She'd been with him a week and he hadn't taken her that way yet, but she had a feeling that was about to change. He pushed his oily thumb inside her and started moving it in time with his thrusts.

It was an odd feeling, and just as she was starting to get used to it, he started rubbing her there with his other thumb, pulling her apart, stretching her open with both. Malfoy pulled out of her mouth and moved around to watch, making her feel even more exposed and uncomfortable.

Malfoy ran his fingers down her back and dipped a finger inside her between Snape’s thumbs. "I think she's ready, Severus. Which do you want?"

"I'm too close. I don't think I could take that tight, little hole without coming right away. You have it this time," he answered as he pulled out of her.

Slapping her on the arse, Snape said, "Get on the bed, pet. Master Malfoy and I are going to fill you up."

Hermione had learned quickly not to argue, and she followed Snape toward the bed, crawling as she'd been trained. Snape reclined against his pillows, then grabbed her, pulling her up over him and down onto his cock. Merlin, it felt good; he was so deep that she could easily grind her clit against him, but she didn't like the way he was holding her firmly in place.

Malfoy moved in behind and rubbed his cock all around her ring, taunting her as he pressed the head of his dick against her entrance, only to pull away. She squirmed, not wanting him to take her. He toyed with her that way until Snape lost patience and growled, "Lucius, stop playing around. Take that sweet, little arse or leave. I want to fuck my pet."

Malfoy did stop then and pushed in with one hard thrust, making Hermione scream in anguish. She had thought it was going to hurt, but it felt like he was tearing her apart.

"Oh Merlin, it feels so good," Malfoy muttered as he stilled and rubbed his balls against her, seeming to enjoy her gasping and panting.

Together they began to move, slowly at first, then finding a steady rhythm. Hermione could do nothing but give in and let them use her body. Biting her lip to keep from screaming; she refused to give them more satisfaction.

The pleasure-pain was almost more than she could take, and she didn't want to like the double undulation, them rubbing against each other as they fucked her and filled her just as Snape had promised.

When her thighs started to get that familiar ache, she closed her eyes, amazed that she could enjoy this so much when she wanted it so little. Her flesh was betraying her as it responded to the thick cocks moving inside her, but her mind wanted to rage against them.

Malfoy reached around and grabbed her breasts; kneading them and twisting her nipples just hard enough to make her clit throb, making her push down and back against them trying to get more, feel more. She couldn't help herself; she threw her head back against his chest and moaned.

Snape sped up his thrusts. "Merlin, Lucius. She's so wet. I'm not sure how much longer I can last."

Malfoy chuckled and twisted her nipples again but stilled his hips, letting Snape fuck her with wild abandon. Her pussy ached with a pleasure she'd never known and she hated that she should discover that pleasure here. No man had ever taken her with such passion, and she felt emotionally torn when she felt the warm explosion of his release.

Pulling her down for a kiss, Snape wrapped his arms around her, pressing her against his chest and leaving her open for Malfoy to drive deeper. Malfoy began thrusting again, pushing in fast and hard, searching for his own climax, all the while rubbing her torso and slapping her thighs like she was some prized horse.

She gasped when together they pulled her arse cheeks apart. She knew Malfoy was watching his cock move in and out as her body kept drawing him back in. The idea of it made her milk Snape’s softening cock, wishing he would fill her again. He gasped beneath her and kissed her hard, sucking all the air from her lungs.

Robbed of breath she started to see spots; the last thing she remembered was the beginning of a roaring orgasm and Malfoy grunting, then collapsing on top of her.

 

~

 

She looked up from her book when Severus walked into the sitting room. He hadn't been gone too long, but she always worried about him whenever he was called to a meeting. He squeezed her shoulder as he passed by on his way to the liquor cabinet, then poured himself a glass of wine before sitting down across from her and toeing off his boots.

"You were right, pet. The Dark Lord wishes for me to teach at Hogwarts, so I'll have to approach the Headmaster. Would you like to tell me how I manage to get the position, or shall I fuck it out of you?"

Hermione groaned, torn between irritation and arousal. She didn't hide her exasperation as she answered, "Severus, I've told you already. I can’t see everything that's going to happen."

She'd long ago realised that if he knew she was from the future, she'd have no value to him at all; he'd just beat everything out of her and dispose of her. It was better, and safer, to let him think that she had the Sight.

He frowned and took a sip of his wine. Using what she remembered as his detention voice, he replied, "Your tone was a bit short, pet. Have you forgotten to whom you belong?"

Not wishing to risk a punishment, Hermione closed her book and slid down onto the floor, taking a kneeling position at his side. "No, Master. I'm sorry, but I don't have all the answers. If I did, I would happily give them to you."

Severus ran his fingers through her hair, twisting her curls around his fingers. Hermione tried not to like it, but over time she'd grown accustomed to this lifestyle and found pleasing Severus much more pleasurable than angering him. "Very well, what would you like for your reward? The meeting _did_ go as you predicted."

Hermione swallowed hard and gathered up her courage. She was going to ask again, even though he always said no. "Sir, I would like to be free. Please, release me."

Severus chuckled and ran a finger down her face, from her forehead to the tip of her nose. "Pet, your single-mindedness is as predictable as my answer." Grabbing her hair and pulling her close, he forced her to look into his eyes. "You're never leaving me, pet. You came a long way to find me, remember? And now that you have, you're going to be my own … always."


End file.
